First Meeting
by blackrain707
Summary: Skitscape, on a chicken hunt, gets separated from Fawdz and gets ambushed by a mysterious figure. Fawdz must save him. Random Rating because I'm new to this system and can't trust myself 0.-
1. Chapter 1

"Dan! C'mon, Dan, wait for me! I can't find you!" Skitscape laughed as he scanned the forest, looking for his first president look-a-like of a friend, all the while carrying his best enchanted iron sword. They were off on a mini adventure at the moment, hunting for chickens to make arrows. As usual, they had wandered off in opposite directions.

Skit heard a twig snap and turned to his right, assuming Dan was trying to scare him by sneaking up. However, when he looked, nothing moved, save the leaves in a light, evening breeze. He shrugged it off, blaming it on an animal or something. He turned to walk on in the path he had been on originally. Hmm...

That animal could be a chicken. They were looking for animals, and even if it wasn't, they could use the food or wool. He veered off course toward the sound. As he got closer he heard the leaves rustling rougher then from just the breeze, off and close to his left. As quietly as he could, Skit snuck over, clutching his sword a little closer, and peeked behind that tree. Again, nothing was there. But now he could feel that someone was close, to close. Dan wouldn't do this, right? He would have appeared already and they would just continue along with their hunt... Right?

"Dan...? Is that you?" He whispered timidly. It wasn't late enough in the evening for monsters to spawn... It had to be him or an animal...

Suddenly, something had tackled him, presumably from above, pinning his arms to his sides - rendering his weapon useless- and holding something very, ivery/i sharp to the back of his neck with one hand. Weight was being shifted above him, and he managed to cry out as loud as he could before a blunt object struck his head and knocked him unconscious.

i"Dan!"/i

Fawdz looked up from the chicken he had just slain, hearing a familiar voice not to far off. It sounded urgent, terrified even. Tony never called for him like that; something was very wrong.

He bolted away from the chicken's carcass, deeper into the woods where the voice had called for him. What was wrong? They didn't have the Herobrine mod installed, -in fact they were solely vanilla on this server- so that wasn't the issue. Dangerous mobs wouldn't spawn for a bit either.

He paused for a moment to look around, before sprinting off again, iron sword in hand. "Don't worry, Tony," He mumbled to himself as the trees flew by, "I'm comin' for ya!"

Hello! Author person here! This is my first story written for Fanfiction :) I hope you enjoy it! I intend on there being a second part ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Skitscape moaned quietly to himself as he came to, a throbbing pain erupting slowly but surly in the back on his head. He tried to rub the area with his hand, but discovered that his hands had been tied behind his back, and that he was no long in the forest. It was also fairly cold here.

He was now in a cave, shoulder blades leaning on the freezing stone, and he noticed that there was someone in front of him, near the other wall of the cave. They were trying to set a fire, using some Netherrack and a flint and steel.

Skit didn't dare to move in case the other, what he begged to be a person, would discover he was awake. While thinking of something productive to do, he checked his person.

The other Minecraftian had definitely done a through search on him; he had not a thing on him, save his white, long sleeved shirt, and black trousers. Jacket, shoes, and socks were gone, too, which would make survival, if he escaped, incredibly hard without. This person was smart. Skit knew he'd need to approach them carefully.

A spark flew and from the Netherrack, light and warmth sprung. Skit quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be unconscious still, for the time being. However, he managed to capture a quick glimpse at the ground. All of his belongings were next to the fire, along with the captors. A shine of gold caught his eye before his world turned dark once more.

_Where are you, Dan?_

_Fawdz had found them right before the captor had drug Tony off. By the look of it, he'd been ambushed. It was peculiar because Tony was always on gaurd, so this person must've really been sneaky to get him like that._

_Quieter than a lion stalking it's soon to be dinner, Fawdz carefully maneuvered behind the duo as they made for a place not to far away. A mountain/snow biome had been next to the forest one, and that was where the Minecraftian's base was. It was very well hidden, and if Dan hadn't been following, he would never have seen it, especially with all the flakes of white flying around._

He watched, close but not close enough to be seen, as the man lit a fire, illuminating and warming the little space that was apparently his home. Tony hadn't woken up yet, which worried Fawdz greatly. What if he'd been killed by this guy? A person who's been knocked out would usually be awake by now.

Fawdz wanted desperately to charge into the area at that exact moment, but he knew he had to wait. The man, as rugged and malnourished looking as he was, had two piles next to him, and each contained armour and weaponry. Even at the moment, the man had a bow and a full set of quivers on hand, ready to attack if needed.

If he tried to go in now, he'd be taken down immediately. He had to be patient. He'd wait until the man fell asleep or went out to hunt. Then he'd strike and get Tony out of there. Maybe even kill the man in the process. Icing on the cake, ya know?

This man had dark hair and black-brown eyes, along with a bit of a beard. As he stood, Fawdz readied his iron sword. Just as a precautionary; he may have been spotted, or the black hair would leave to find something to eat.

But no. Oddly enough, he went to the bed, grabbed the blanket from it, and tossed it over Tony, who was still on the ground. If he had been closer, Fawdz would have noticed Tony was shivering. The small fire wasn't really enough to reach over to where he was. The man went back to his position next to the fire.

After an hour of this, and nothing happening (Skit had fallen asleep by now), Fawdz retreated back to their home. He couldn't stay out in the cold at night. He'd come back to next day. Hopefully the snow would let up by then, and he'd be better supplied and rested.

As he lay down in his bed, feeling lonely because Tony wasn't there the sidsies with him, he pondered why the captor looked so hungry, even though he had a perfectly good Golden Apple at the top of his pile.

* * *

I made it to obvious, didn't I? ;u;


	3. Chapter 3

When Skit awoke again, his head was in less pain, but his body was stiff from the position he was in. There was a red blanket draped over him. When had a blanket appeared? It must have been sometime in the night because he couldn't remember.

A soft snore pulled him away from his musings, and for the first time he noticed his head was tilted onto something softer than rock. Heat was also coming from his left, where whatever his head was resting on was. He risked looking around, while keeping very still.

The sun could be seen just barely rising, and several stars could still be spotted outside. The snow had stopped, which was nice, and the fire his captor lit last night was still burning strong. Said man was next to him, still in a sound sleep, grasping a diamond sword in one hand. It seemed like the guard had fallen asleep on duty.

_What am I going to do? If I move off him, he's sure to notice!_ Skit pondered nervously; he didn't want to wait anymore. If he could grab his iron sword without the other noticing, he'd be able to cut his binds and escape. Dan wasn't coming it seemed, so he had to get out himself.

Hesitantly and slowly, Skit lifted his head off the shoulder of the other. The man shifted slightly, as he was a fairly light sleeper and could sense the movement. An arm Skit hadn't noticed cushioning his lower back before moved as well, holding him around the waist, effectively destroying any attempt at freedom as the man went back to sleep.

_Dammit._

Fawdz's mind would have none of his attempts to sleep. An hour after he'd lain down for some much needed rest, he was still awake, thinking of all the terrible things that could be happening to Tony right at that minute. He couldn't stop himself, and when it became to much, he got out of the bed. Armour, weapons, and food at the ready, he made his way back to his little spot before the cave.

The man seemed to have fallen asleep beside Tony, much to his anger. Sidesies on the floor with someone you didn't know was stupid! But he had to admit it was fairly nice of the guy to pull Skit's head onto his shoulder. Even though he didn't like the look of it.

However, not to long after appearing, (at sunrise) he saw the familiar eyes of Tony open, and he was able to breathe a sigh of relief. The bastard hadn't killed Tony, and all that seemed wrong with him was a high amount of fear. He inched a little closer to the entry way, curious to see what was going to happen.

Tony's head shifted, and after a moment, so did the man. Tony seemed to bee frozen after that. Had the an woken up? It didn't seem like it, but the white face of his rubrics cub head was turning a light shade of red, so _something_ had happened.

The man hadn't woken, and now that he knew Tony was, he decided it was time to go in.

* * *

I still don't know what I'm doing, but I'm getting a hand of fanfiction publication process :D Yay~

I wish I'd made this funnier. It makes no sense. Then again, I have a type of humor that only I really understand~ :\

Whatever, I guess! C: Oh, and I was suppose to work on a packet for school today, but I had no motivation for it :P I still have two weeks, so no worries, right? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Skitscape didn't know what to do. In reality, he was very comfortable, even if he was on unforgiving stone. The man was warm, and the blanket was soft. And, even though he hated to admit it, the arm around him made him feel safer, like hostile mobs wouldn't be able to come near them.

He resigned to just staring outside again. _It is a really nice place to set up camp_, he mused. The green tree tops of the forest were contrasting with the warm colours of the sunrise and the pure white snow quite well. There were animals of plenty here, too. Other then cows. There wasn't one of those in sight. An ice covered lake could be seen through the branches. So the man had everything he'd ever need in this area plus some.

As he gazed around, something shiny caught the sun, as well as his eye. It wasn't to far off, either, and it even seemed to be getting closer.

Skit squinted, his curious nature sparked. What was it? After a moment or so, he got a better view of it before it vanished underneath the flooring of the cave. It was metal, that was for sure. Maybe a breastplate?

"Dan...?" He whispered oh so quietly, "Are you there?"

Silence.

Skit shouldn't have been surprised. He'd said it so quietly it had barely been breathed. But suddenly, the sound of shoes crushing snow was growing closer, and soon the first president was looking at him, iron breastplate and sword, golden shoes, and a little bag slung over his shoulder. The sun giving him a back light made the scene even more heroic. Or something like that.

"Dan!"

The sight of Tony being okay, even if he was next to a random stranger, and within five feet of him, gave Fawdz relief. He quickly was at the other's side, on his knees, carefully hugging the other to not wake the kidnapper.

"It's okay, Tony. I'm gonna get you outta here! I got butter boots!" He whispered and released his friend, giving him a big grin. Tony smiled back, even if it was a little one.

"We need to get this guy's arm off me first," he motioned with his head to the arm gripping his waist.

Fawdz just stared at the offending appendage before looking over at the man. Black eyes glared back, a diamond sword wielded in his other hand. His mouth was set in a deep frown and his eyebrows were furrowed slightly.

"Well, I don't think asking nicely's gonna work, Tony."

* * *

Yay I've worked on detail on place~! :D

Hopefully I'll be testing my skills for writing descriptively soon~ But I feel like it's going to be anti-climactic :\

Oh well~!


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man snapped, not daring to move his weapon. Tony must not've known the guy was awake, because he jumped at the man's voice.

"I'm here to retrieve my friend that you so rudely kidnapped. Hand'm over. " Fawdz replied in his monotone voice, keeping his sword ready as well. He reached over to grab Tony's upper arm so they could both be on their feet.

Swifter then an Enderman teleporting away, the man sliced at the arm. It was enough to leave a long cut, right down from elbow to wrist. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to make Fawdz yelp and drop his sword in favor to clutching the bleeding area. The other stood up at that point, leaving Tony sitting and somewhat in between them.

"Ow! Bastard!" Fawdz growled. He had to focus, he had to grab what he'd dropped to the ground. As he was bending down to pick it up, the other man pounced on him and the tustle began.

Fists were swung as well as swords, aimed for anywhere the Minecraftians could reach on the others bodies. At first, all Skit could do was watch in horror at what was going on. The he realized he could probably get up and get to the piles.

He made his way over, trying his best to avoid the weapons and commotion. Fate seemed to have it out for him, though, and when he finally got to the fire he had a cut on his cheek, buising areas on arms and legs alike, and he'd barely dodged getting stabbed in the stomach.

However, he was to where his things had been placed. Picking his sword from the mess, he used his feet to maneuver it against the wall. Once there, he looped his hands underneath his feet and cut himself free. After a quick rubbing on his wrists, he grabbed his sword and stood on the verge of the fight.

"_HEY!"_ He managed to shout over the noise, gaining the attention of two, now very bruised boys, "Can't we just _talk?_ You're being meanies!" He pouted in frustration towards the end, crossing his arms over his chest like a child. It was really a bit of a comical sight, so they agreed, but only barely. They needed a break anyways, other wise they'd be huffing and puffing.

_It turned out the man called himself Antvenom. He was an adventurer, whose real home was actually very far away. He had been hunting for dungeons and strongholds for a very long time, all in an attempt to find the rare gem of a Golden Apple._

_When had at last succeeded, he'd begun to trudge home, tired and weakened. So much so, that when it turned to night, instead of continuing and fighting off the monsters of night, he mined into the wall of a hill and waited out there._

_In the morning, he'd had no food, so he went out into the forest that day to kill animals (most of which were cows). When it was nearing the end of the day, and he was on his way back, a person he'd never seen before came into view._

_Instead of confronting this very odd spectical (Ant hadn't known he was in a server. He hadn't seen any other signs of human life), he ran to the nearest tree, breaking a branch on the ground along the way, and climbed it. When the person was directly under him, he decided it would be good to bring him back to his base so they could talk. The guy looked so nervous and whatnot anyway at the moment. He didn't want anyone to know of his little area's location, though, so it was easier to have him unconscious. The man was so light he'd just carry him._

_Unfortunately, on the way back, the duo had run into a pack of creatures. (At this point, Fawdz cut in to say he'd been following, but lost where they were a couple of times. It must've happened during one of those times). One of those, a skeleton, had managed to get Skit in the arm with an arrow, but barely (Skit looked at his arm, and sure enough there was a wound there he hadn't noticed). When they had reach Antvenom's camp, he'd removed the arrow, snapped the flint head off, and used the stick as a splint. He'd wrapped it to the arm in string, and then both arms together so the injury wouldn't be disturbed by movement. He also had added a herbal remedy to the wound before wrapping it, so it wouldn't be as painful. He'd been hoping to talk to Skit once he was okay and awake, to here what had been going on with him in the forest, but when he'd awoke, some person he'd never seen before was next to him. Naturally, he had his sword at the ready._

When Antvenom had finished his story, Fawdz and Skit gave him their story and assumptions.

"So it seems we were wrong!" Skit clapped happily, grinning. "That's good! And now we're all on a better foot, right? And we can be buddies?" He looked at the two others expectantly.

Fawdz and Antvenom exchanged a glance. They both almost wanted to say no, and they could just go their separate ways. However, just to make Tony happy, Fawdz shrugged and Ant replied with a "Sure".

Skit's grin grew, and he turned to Ant. "Maybe you could come visit sometime, too! We could have triple sidesies-threesies!- and hunt for cackle and-!"

"He's not comin' over unless he gets me a new pair a butter boots, "Fawdz grouched, (They had disitagrated during the fight)"and no threesies! That's stupid, Tony!" Skit just laughed him off.

"Butter boots? You mean gold shoes, right?" Antvenom questioned curiously.

"I call them butter boots, okay?"

"Alright, alright, whatever."

"You should still come over! Or maybe we could go visit you! That could be fun, too~!"

"Tony, stop babbling."

"Hmph!" For the first time in a while he looked outside. " Well, the sun's still out, anyway. Maybe we should start heading back. How long are you staying here, Ant?"

"Not to long. Maybe a day more before going back. I should be able to find this area fairly easily again, so don't worry."

"Awesome! Bye Ant!" Skit waved as we was thrown out the door by Fawdz. The later did a quick wave behind his back as he handed Tony his things.

Ant waved as they left, grinning a little. _They _were certainly an interesting pair of people. A surprise visit after he got situated back at home sounded like it'd be fun.

* * *

Yay~! All done! 3


End file.
